The subject matter described herein relates generally to emergency cellular phone communication, and more specifically, to methods, apparatus, and systems for automatic initiation of an emergency cellular phone function.
Subscription services are presently available that embed a cellular communication device within a vehicle, for example, an automobile. In other words, these embedded cellular communication devices are part of the automobile. The cellular communication device may include a speaker and a microphone. The cellular communication device may also include global positioning capabilities, for example, a global positioning system (GPS). Through use of the GPS, the cellular communication device is able to communicate the location of the vehicle to an interested party. This is especially useful in a case of an emergency.
The microphone of the cellular communication device may be used to operate the cellular communication device through the use of voice commands. The cellular communication device may include an input, for example a button, that when pressed is configured to direct the cellular communication device to contact a centralized human operator who is able to assist the operator of the vehicle. Some cellular communication devices are coupled to sensors in the automobile and configured to automatically contact the centralized human operator in certain predefined circumstances. For example, upon deployment of an automobile's airbag(s), the cellular communication device may be configured to contact the centralized human operator. The centralized human operator can communicate with the operator of the vehicle using the speaker and the microphone and determine if the situation warrants contacting emergency services, such as police, fire, and/or ambulance services. Other cellular communication devices include an emergency contact input device, for example, a button, that when pressed, will automatically summons emergency services.
Typically, to enroll in a subscription service, a driver must own an automobile that includes the embedded cellular communication device, and also pay a recurring fee, for example, a monthly or yearly subscription fee. This subscription fee is dedicated solely to cellular communication using the automobile's cellular communication device and not, for example, to a home phone or personal cellular phone. A driver who is enrolled in a personal cellular phone contract has to also enroll in the separate, automotive cellular subscription service. Also, access to automotive cellular subscription services may be limited due to exclusive contracts between providers of subscription services and specific automobile manufacturers. For example, the OnStar® subscription service (OnStar is a registered trademark of OnStar, LLC) is exclusively available in automobiles manufactured by or for General Motors Corporation. For some automobiles, there are no automotive cellular subscription services available. Furthermore, typically, automotive cellular subscription services may also be limited to locations where the subscription service provides cellular coverage. Moreover, automotive cellular communication devices, since embedded within the vehicle, require that the vehicle's battery be connected to the cellular communication device and provide enough electricity to power the device.